The first three days of living with Sideshow Bob
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the last story that comes after "Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

A sequel to:

The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie

The first three days of living with Sideshow Bob

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's rules and his privilage for Bart

Once Bob, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie get to Bob's house, Bob says, "Once we get inside, I'll go over my rules for you three." Once they enter Bob's house, Bob says, "Alright, first, little Maggie, no messing with my knives that I used to use to try kill Bart with." Bart says, "You're never going to use those again, right, Bob?" Bob says, "Bart, you can still call me, your love." Lisa says, "Any rules for me and Bart?" Bob says, "For you two, you can only watch Krusty's show." Bart says, "Why? We're over our phase of being obsessed with Kru-" Lisa says, "Awesome! I still love watching Krusty!" Bart smacks his forehead and says, "Do'h!"

Bob then says, "Bart, unlike your sisters, you'll get a privilage." Lisa nudges Bart and says, "I knew you'd get some privilages, Bart." Bob says, "Alright, you don't have to sleep in your own bedroom, you can sleep with me if you wa-" Bart smiles, hugs Bob, and says, "You know that since I love you, my love, I'd love to sleep with you." Bob leans down and says before kissing Bart, "I'm glad that you accepted." Bart kisses Bob back.

End of chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's rules and his privilage for Bart

Next:

Chapter 2: The first night while living with Sideshow Bob


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The first three days of living with Sideshow Bob

Chapter 2: The first night while living with Sideshow Bob

Later on that evening, Bob had made dinner, he then told Bart, Lisa, and Maggie that he'd finished making dinner. When everyone's at the table, Bob asks who wants to say grace? Bart says that he would be happy to, this surprises Lisa. After Bart had said grace, they all then began to eat. Once they all had finished, Lisa said to Bob, "Wow, you're a great cook, Bob." Bob smiles and says, "Thank you, Lisa." Lisa and Bart head to the living room to watch Krusty's show, Bob washs the dishes, Maggie had also went to the living room to watch Krusty's show. Once Bob had finished washing the dishes, he went into the living room to watch TV with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie.

A few hours later in Bob's bedroom, Bob grabs Bart's left hand, and says with a smile, "I know that we'll bo-" Bart smiles and pulled Bob over to his bed, and says, "We'll do more than sleep, you should know this, my love." Bob smiles, pulls Bart over to him, and says before kissing him, "I love you, Bart." Bart kisses Bob back, Bart pushes Bob onto his back while still kissing him. Bob licks Bart's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing Bob's tongue in. They then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and other.

End of chapter 2: The first night while living with Sideshow Bob

Next:

Chapter 3: The second day of living with Sideshow Bob


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The first three days of living with Sideshow Bob

Chapter 3: The second day of living with Sideshow Bob

The next morning, Bart wakes up, and nudges Bob lightly, and says, "I've got school today, my love. So I'm gon-" Bob wakes up, smiles, turns around to face Bart, puts one arm around Bart's neck, and says, "I know you've got school, my love. But before you get up, I'm going to give you something." He then kisses Bart, who kisses him back. Bob licks Bart's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing Bob's tongue in. They then begin rolling tongues over one and another, Bart then pulls away, and says, "Guess, I'll head to the kitch-" Bob sits up, and says, "Don't worry, I'll make breakfast." Bart smiles, sits up, and says, "Thanks, my love." Lisa walks in and says, "Hey Bob, did you let the schools know that you've adopted us?" Bob says, "Don't you worry, I'll let them know today." Bart says, "Wait... So why didn't you let them know last night?" Bob says, "I would have but the schools weren't open then, remember?" Bart smacked his forehead and says, "Do'h! I completely forgot.."

Later while Lisa and Bart were both at school, Maggie was in the living room watching Krusty's show, and Bob was in the kitchen on the phone with his brother, suddenly there's a beep on the phone, Bob tells his brother that there's another person calling him, so he'll call him back, he then switches to the other line, and says, "Hello." The middle school principal tells him that he has Bart in his office, because Bart's in trouble (of course), Bob tells the principal that he'll be there soon.

A few minutes later, Bob enters the middle school principal's office, and says, "So what did Bart do?" The principal tells him that Bart has been seen with a knife in the bathroom, and he was using it to try and kill this student named Nelson. Bob sighs, looks at Bart, and says, "I thought you knew better than to take my knives, Bart." Bart shrugs and says, "You said that only Maggie couldn't mess with your knives, you never said that me and Lisa couldn't mess with them." Bob grabs Bart's left sleeve and says, "I thought you two would know that if I told Maggie not to mess with my knives it meant that you and Lisa couldn't mess with them either!" Bob says, "So, is Bart just getting ISS or does he get OSS for this?" The principal tells Bob that Bart is getting OSS for a full week.

A few more minutes later back at Bob's house, Bart and Bob, who is carrying Maggie, enter Bob's house, Bob puts Maggie on the couch and turns the TV on for her. He then looks at Bart and tells him to go to the kitchen, because he needs to have a talk with him. Once they enter the kitchen, Bob says to Bart, "Alright Bart, even though I love you, I am going to punish you for bringing one of my knives to school with you." Bart sighs and says, "I guess that's fair..."

End of chapter 3: The second day of living with Sideshow Bob

Next:

Chapter 4: The third day of living with Sideshow Bob


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The first three days of living with Sideshow Bob

Chapter 4: The third day of living with Sideshow Bob

The next day while Lisa was at school, Bob was in his room writing letters to his ex-wife, Francesca, Bart was in the living room watching Krusty's show with Maggie. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Bart goes over to the door, opens it and sees Cecil, who says, "Hello Bart, where's my brother at?" Bart says, "Up in his room writing letters to Francesca." Cecil nods and goes upstairs to Bob's room, when he gets to the door to Bob's room, he knocks, Bob opens the door and says in a surprised manner, "Cecil? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Cecil shakes his head and says, "They let me out." Bob nods and says, "So what are you doing here?" Cecil says, "I decided to see how you've been holding up, brother." Bob smiles and says, "Well, I've been good, brother, how have you been holding up?" Cecil says, "I've been well."

Later that evening after dinner, Lisa says to Bob, "So your brother's been released from jail, huh?" Bob nods and says, "Yes, he came by to see me earlier." Lisa says, "I'm glad that he's out of jail." Bart nods and says, "Yeah, I was a bit surprised when he framed you, my love." Bob says, "He's changed since then...I hope."

The end.


End file.
